When an opening in tissue is created either through an intentional incision or an accidental wound or laceration, biological healing of the opening commences through the proximity of the opposed living tissue surfaces. If the opening is very large or if its location subjects the wound to continual movement, a physician will seek to forcibly hold the sides of the opening in close proximity so as to promote the healing process.
In the case of skin tissue, for example, healing occurs best when the opposing dermal layers of the skin tissue are held in proximity with each other. Human skin tissue is comprised of three distinct layers of tissue. The epidermal layer, also known as the epidermis, is the outermost layer and includes non-living tissue cells. The dermal layer, or dermis, is the middle layer directly below the epidermal layer and comprises the living tissue of the skin that is the strongest of the three layers. The subcutaneous, or hypodermis layer is the bottom layer of skin tissue and includes less connective tissue making this the weakest layer of skin tissue.
The most prevalent method for forcibly closing a tissue opening is through the use of a suture or “stitches.” As early as the second century, the Greeks were using sutures to physically close skin openings. In its simplest form, a suture is simply a length of material that is attached to a tissue-piercing device, such as a needle, and looped through the opposing sides of an opening. The suture is then pulled tight and the loop closes causing the opposing sides of the tissue to come into close physical proximity. The suture loop is held tight by the tying of a knot or some other locking mechanism. The first sutures were made of animal gut. Eventually other natural suture materials including leather, horsehair, flax, cotton and silk came into use.
As the sciences of medical and materials technology have advanced over the course of the past century, new bioabsorbable materials have been developed to further improve upon the basic suturing concept. Examples of more recent improvements to the suturing process include enhancements to the suturing apparatus as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,439,383, 2,959,172 and 3,344,790, as well as advances in sutures and suture materials as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,123,077, 3,297,033, 3,636,956, 3,792,010 4,027,676 and 4,047,533.
While traditional suturing remains a popular method of effectuating closure of skin openings, the use of staples and staplers as a skin closure technique has become increasingly popular, especially in surgical settings where the opening is created through a purposeful incision. In these settings, the incision tends to make a clean, straight cut with the opposing sides of the incision having consistent and non-jagged surfaces. Typically, stapling of a skin opening, for example, is accomplished by manually approximating the opposing sides of the skin opening and then positioning the stapler so that a staple will span the opening. The stapler is then manipulated such that the staple is driven into the skin with one leg being driven into each side of the skin and the cross-member of the staple extending across the opening external to the skin surface. Generally, the legs of the staple are driven into an anvil causing the staple to deform so as to retain the skin tissue in a compressed manner within the staple. This process can be repeated along the length of the opening such that the entire incision is held closed during the healing process.
Much work has been devoted to improving upon the basic stapling process. Developments have gone in a variety of directions and include work devoted to the stapling apparatus as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,426, 3,643,851, 4,410,125, 4,493,322, 4,592,498, 4,618,086, 4,776,506, 4,915,100, 5,044,540, 5,129,570, 5,285,944, 5,392,979, 5,489,058, 5,551,622, 5,662,258, 5,794,834, 5,816,471, 6,131,789 and 6,250,532. In addition to the stapling apparatus, developments have also been made in the staple design as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,351,608, 2,526,902, 2,881,762, 3,757,629, 4,014,492, 4,261,244, 4,317,451, 4,407,286, 4,428,376, 4,485,816, 4,505,273, 4,526,174, 4,570,623, 4,719,917, 4,741,337, 5,007,921, 5,158,567, 5,258,009, 5,297,714, 5,324,307, 5,413,584, 5,505,363 and 5,571,285.
While suturing and stapling techniques continue to provide an effective manner of effectuating skin closure, there remains a series of inherent disadvantages in using either of these techniques. The standard technique for both suturing and stapling includes puncturing both the epidermis and dermis. This can result in a wound closure causing patient discomfort and having an unaesthetically pleasing appearance on the surface of the skin. The presence of the fastener exposed through the skin surface provides an opportunity for infection and for accidentally catching the fastener and tearing the wound open. In the case of non-absorbable fasteners, further action by a medical professional is necessary in order to remove the fastener once biological healing is complete.
In order to overcome these limitations, practitioners have developed a number of specialized suturing techniques where the suture is passed only through the dermis effectively positioning the suture below the skin surface, or in a subcuticular fashion. A surgeon has the choice of placing individual or interrupted sutures along the length of an opening. Another suturing option is for the surgeon to use a single strand of suture material to place a plurality of continuing suture loops or running sutures along the length of an opening. While the presence of the suture below the surface can improve the aesthetic nature of the closure, it requires greater skill and technique to accomplish effectively and takes longer than conventional external suturing.
While there has been active development of dermal layer suturing techniques, little has been done in the area of staples and staplers for use in connection with the dermal layer. In a series of patents issued to Green et al., including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,326, 5,389,102, 5,489,287 and 5,573,541, a subcuticular stapling method and apparatus are disclosed that were ultimately commercialized as the U.S. Surgical SQS Subcuticular Stapling Apparatus. The Green et al. patents describe a stapling technique employing a handheld apparatus with jaws to proximate, interdigitate and overlap opposing sides of dermal layer tissue along the length of a skin opening. The apparatus then drives a single spike through the interdigitated and overlapped dermal layers of the opposing skin surfaces in order to secure both sides of the dermal tissue on the single spike. Although this technique reduced the time required to effectuate a subcuticular skin closure, the SQS device was not commercially successful in part because it was difficult to achieve a secure uniform closure and the resulting closure produced an undesirable wave-like closure with gaps that sometimes did not heal effectively.
A novel approach to fastening dermal tissue using bioabsorbable fasteners is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,705, as well as in U.S. Publ. Nos. US2003-0236551 A1, US2004-0059377 A1 and US2004-0059378 A1 to Peterson et al, all of which are commonly assigned to the assignee of the present application and all of which are incorporated by reference in their entirety. In one embodiment, this approach to tissue fastening utilizes a first apparatus to manipulate opposed sides of tissue to form target tissue zones followed by a second apparatus that effects a simultaneous bilateral insertion of a tissue fastener to retain opposed dermal layers across an incision or wound in close approximation to facilitate healing. By maintaining contact of the dermal layers through the healing process, the healing process is enhanced which results in less chance of infection, faster recovery and improved aesthetic appearance. In addition, no subsequent medical follow-up is necessary to remove fasteners as is typically necessary with non-absorbable fasteners.
While the tissue fastening methods and apparatus taught by Peterson et al. provide many advantages, there are opportunities to improve upon the principles taught by Peterson et al. with respect to tissue fastening applications. For example, it would be desirable to provide for a fastening apparatus providing for increased simplicity in manufacturing and implementation.